Suicide Squad
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance. The future is never set. She knew this better than most. She and she alone had been given a second chance to right the ship. To right the wrongs of a past timeline from ever occurring again. But with every action comes a consequence and this is hers.
1. Sniper Battle

Her and her big mouth. She just had to keep saying it. She just had to keep bringing it back up in her thoughts. Her world. Their little world was so perfect. Crime fighting duo that goes out there every single night kicking the living crap out of any stupid enough to raise a finger in their direction. Those were the lucky ones anyways. Some didn't live to see another night. But this? This she didn't expect. Maybe a Slade Wilson appearance? That has yet to happen still make her question if a certain caped crusader in another city had taken care of the one eyed assassin? Last she heard a certain amazonian princess was calling Gotham City her home now making any criminal that lived there shake in their boots at the mere thought of having to face her and The Dark Knight. But she's not so lucky. Never has and never will be. History has a way of trying to repeat itself. Only this time she would not allow it. Only this time she controls her fate. A mistake with deadly consequences. Defiance that has caused whoever is at the end of the fate strings to grow angry with her throwing unforeseen events her way. And the first one she will never forget. Never forget the day they had come crashing through their apartment door.

The Suicide Squad. A fitting name she thought. The names of men and women that after she is done with them will prove that name right. Prove to everyone that you don't cross a canary. You don't mess with what is hers and hers alone. A situation that now finds her here. In the heart of Hong Kong. The last place anyone would ever suspect them to be. A place where they have already set up a nice little safehouse for themselves to live in while they deal with these nuisance. The very first being a man that she can sense is nearby. A man whose one eye she can feel trying to find her through the crowd. She just knew he was here. Could feel it in her bones. A man who makes a sick game out of these associations adding their names to his already sickening tattoo collection. A man that is looking to add her name to his collection but not tonight. This so-called great sniper is the one in the crosshairs. This so called great sniper has no idea truly what he is messing with as she simply walks with the already jammed back crowd down the streets of a marketplace. A sniper that was hard to find as he should be but as fate would have it he would end up here. On their grounds. In their territory and they wouldn't waste this moment. The sooner they got done eliminating every single one of them the sooner they could return back home. The sooner they could return back to Starling City. The sooner she could hold her baby boy in her arms once again. Little Connor Hawke Queen. Her baby that she can remember perfectly like it was yesterday that she held him. Remember how his little eyes would light up when he would see her giving her the bragging rights between her and her husband about what side Connor would take. Remember his cute little laugh whenever someone would tickle him in his belly. A laugh that is like music to her ears.

Maybe she's getting soft? Nah? She dares anyone to have the balls to say that to her face. She's Black Siren. The Black Canary or whatever you want to call her. She bows to no one. Even if her husband thinks so in his head anyways. A husband that she knows has her back as she continues to walk stride in stride with the crowd tucking her head down slightly to not give an easy headshot opportunities. Not allowing this so called Deadshot the opportunity to shoot her allowing Oliver time to find him and she had to give the sniper credit so far. The sneaky bastard wasn't giving himself away. Not yet anyways but he will. Nobody is that clever. Nobody is that good. Even if he is rumored to snipe people from miles away in even the worst of conditions. She could only hope for one thing though. Hopes and prays to every god imaginable that he sucks it up and grows a pair because she's been walking in the same marketplace for the last hour!

This annoyance that can be seen across her face as she continues to trek on forward not stopping for a single second. Not stopping at any of the stands. Not dipping away from the crowds giving him many opportunities to shoot her wherever he liked. But this annoyance turns into slight shock when suddenly she sees a red dot appear in front of her. Appear directly in the middle of a back of a citizen standing right in front of her. A citizen oblivious to what is about to happen making her glance to her side seeing another citizen that is walking stride in stride with her not even paying attention and instead looking down at his cellphone with a pair of headphones on. His mistake when suddenly the moment she steps into the red dot instantly Laurel drops down causing the bullet to whiz pass her head and strike the unexpecting citizen in the side of the head dropping him.

A lifeless body that as it is seen falling to the ground causes loud screams to erupt from the crowd. Cause for every single citizen to start to panic as they scramble in every direction. Citizens that go ignored as a lone sniper keeps glancing around in his scope looking for his target before the moment he sees her instantly he pulls back on the trigger only to curse under his breath when she dodges the bullet with a well timed roll causing the armor piercing round to strike clean into the back of a fleeing citizen. A body that is followed by another as he follows after her and sends another round that hits another citizen when she once again times her dodge perfectly by ducking down in a turn making the bullet soar over her and hit a nearby citizen sending their lifeless body falling back and crashing through a stand. Cocking back on the barrel unleashing the cartridge of the already used round snapping it back into place with a click loading in another road following after her closely making sure to time his next shot perfect as he examines her movements pointing the end of the rifle where she is about to enter just as he is about to pull on the trigger the sound of a click next to his head causes his finger to freeze on the trigger and take his eye away from the scope to glance over before his world goes black when a lone round goes straight through his head and out the other side.

Keeping her legs moving rounding a nearby corner along with a good amount of citizens reaching into her jacket pocket taking out a concealed handgun pulling back on the barrel loading the chamber snapping herself to lean up against a nearby wall taking a few moments to calm herself down scooting across the wall taking a quick glance around seeing no red dots anywhere in sight taking a few deep breaths instantly Laurel emerges out from the corner with her handgun pointing upwards towards a few nearby windows in the building across from her followed quickly by the rooftops. This aim that continues for a few tense seconds before suddenly the sound of a window shattering nearby causes her to snap her body to the sound with her handgun pointed forward. Glass that falls from a nearby building but not alone. No something larger comes down with the shards of broken glass. A body that comes crashing through the roof of a nearby stand and smashing into the stand below making its contents go flying and soaring around the muddy and dirty streets. A body that she cautious approaches before as she nears it reaching out Laurel kicks the body over revealing the shock face of Floyd Lawton staring up at her with a large gash on each side of his head. A face that she only looks at for a few moments before she points her handgun down and unloads a couple of rounds into his lifeless face causing blood to splatter everywhere.

" Hit this."

* * *

Letting out a sigh leaning up against the small kitchen table inside of their little home for the time being hearing the sound of the rundown apartment door being kicked shut and locked paying a glance Oliver's way finding him groaning slightly as he carries a large black body bag over his shoulder while a unique sniper rifle is being held in his right that is barely being prevented from hitting the floor for a split moment an amused look comes across Laurel's face before it disappears when she sees him disappear out of sight into another room. This sudden sadness that fills her making her reach up into her jacket pocket and retrieve a small picture from within that just makes her smile. A picture of her little guy smiling up at her. A picture that she could stare at for hours feeling totally content. If anyone was to ask her if any of this was possible years ago she would have called them crazy. Would have told them that they are insane but she had to give Sara Lance her due. The Sara Lance of her old timeline. She did come through allowing her to change the timeline. To what she thinks is the better. It is isn't it? The Undertaking hasn't taken place. No she helped prevent that saving thousands if not millions of lives from being lost that night. Slade Wilson has yet to pay Starling City a visit that resulted in Moira Queen being killed in the last timeline. That would have caused her husband to lose his father's company. Though if she ever does see Isabel Rochev in this timeline she might just kill her anyways for helping in that little scheme. Ra's al Ghul has never come to Starling City. Has never become interested in recruiting her husband to be the next demon. As far as she knows he's still held up in Nanda Panda. Such events that since they haven't unfolded hasn't made the city weak enough to allow Damien Darhk and the members of Hive to come in and try to take over. Everything was going perfect. Maybe too perfect.

_Damn you Amanda Waller!_

A name that she will never forget. A name that even now makes a surge of anger run through her. A woman that has caused so many problems. Cause for their little world to be turned upside down. A woman that is hellbent on recruiting them to join her little Suicide Squad. Didn't she know that only the deranged and idotic would even agree to doing such a thing? It's no secret that many have declined her offer. Some that weren't given the choice. Others that simply have gone missing. Perhaps being held hostage or disposed of? Regardless, she could care less. They are not her concern. Her only concern is what's hers. Her only concern is her family. A word that she is yet to get used to. She has a storied past. One not for young adults. A past that showed everyone that she ever cared about would be taken away from her.

But not this time. This time she wouldn't allow anyone to take away her loved ones. This time she will fight for her own. This time she will put a bullet in anyone that dares try to get in her way. A mindset that she has had ever since they left Starling City on this mission. A mission so far that has lasted six long months. Six months of tracking. Six months of hunting down these so-called elite assassins. A journey that is so close to ending allowing her to return back home. Allowing her to return back to her dream home to hold her child while her husband holds her close looking down towards their little bundle. A thought even now makes her smile before her thoughts are broken when a pair of arms wrap gently around her waist from behind hugging her close to a strong chest and a pair of lips softly kiss the side of her neck.

" You okay Pretty Bird?"

Smiling slightly nodding her head slightly turning in his embrace wrapping her arms gently around the back of his neck leaning forward Laurel grazes Oliver's lips with her own.

" Just planning ahead that's all."

Nodding his head in understanding feeling her arms leaving the back of his neck as she steps back pocketing her picturing tucking his left hand into his jacket pocket reaching out Oliver extends his right hand out for her to take. A hand that is taken within moments as she entwines their fingers together before she looks up towards him with a questionable look.

" Did you retrieve it?"

Flashing her a quick grin pulling his hand out of his pocket gently Oliver hands Laurel a keycard from his pocket earning a quick smile before it disappears into a determined look.

" Let's go."

Without needing to be told twice giving her hand a gentle squeeze with a tug Oliver leads Laurel across the rundown apartment and lets go of her hand to grab a pair of bags resting at the side of the door before seconds later they disappear around the corner not bothering to close the door behind them.


	2. Taming A Tiger

Benjamin Turner. The Bronze Tiger. A man with numerous connections. Known to have connections to The Chinese Triad. Another group to deal with at another time. A man of many talents. Rumored to be a master martial artist and is equally as deadly when a knife is in his hands. His true fighting style. A man that has escaped capture many times before. When he hadn't he wasn't held for long. Yet another speciality of his. A stealthy man that has escaped out of prison right from underneath the guards noses. The last stepping stone in their way before they could finish this fight. Could finish this mission. To be allowed to return back home not ever having to worry about anybody or anything coming after them ever again. But now they were in unknown terrain. In a city that neither of them have ever been too. In a city in which they knew he called home. Or so they thought. If they didn't find him here then they would have him come to them. Afterall it would be very fitting after the way he had attacked their family. Had gone out of his way to enter The Lance Residence and attack her father leaving large gash wounds across the older man's chest that luckily had been tended to in time by quickly responding medical personnel. An attack he would pay dearly for after this night. They always made it a rule to never involve families. To never involve children but this time the rules have been changed. He made the rules. He changed the rules and now he would have to pay the price. They just hoped his family wouldn't have to do the same. A family that they can picture now as they slowly drive up a quiet street with no headlights on.

Picture a baby boy at the age of four running around the table with a toy in his hand while his mother tries to get him to come back to the table to eat his dinner. A plate that is nearly full except for a few bites. Picture this ruthless man sitting in his seat laughing and smiling at what he is seeing before he raises his hands up in surrender when he is scolded by his wife. A picture they could see for themselves in the years to come once this is all over. An image that would become a reality once they were back home with their baby boy that is waiting for them to return. Just waiting to see their faces again. And it would happen soon. There are only two more left on their list. Two more people that need to be dealt with. This wild Tiger and the one holding the end of his leash. But first they needed to put down this beast before frying bigger fish.

Perhaps a sleeping tiger right now as Laurel pays a glance towards the clock on the silent stereo seeing it read eleven o'clock pm. It would only be fitting. Would only be right since he had done the same exact thing to them along with that bitch with the katana. A memory she remembers perfectly to this day. Remembering how they had just returned home from the hospital after checking up on her father. Remembering how they were putting Connor to sleep in his crib next to their bed when suddenly the sound of their house front door being kicked in echoed through the entire house. This sudden commotion that made her on instinct grab a hold of her baby while Oliver retrieved a handgun hidden underneath the nightstand next to their bed. After that moment everything had become a blur. The battle that took place between Oliver and their attackers with her doing everything she could to protect over Connor. A battle that would end up with a death once she saw Oliver being slashed with the very same claws that she knew her father had been attacked with causing her to let out a mighty canary cry sending this masked katana wielding assassin through wall after wall of their home before her lifeless body smashed through the sliding doors leading to their back deck landing down with a sickening crunch making this tiger retreat with his tail between his legs.

A tiger that after months of digging they have finally found here in the heart of Chicago. At least that was what the latest intel said anyways. Murder cases with the same mo that could be found in his case file. Victims that would be avenged on this night as quietly Oliver parks the vehicle and turns off the ignition before he reaches behind his seat digging into an open bag and hands Laurel a black ski mask. A mask that she puts over her face as she sees him doing the very same before she retrieves a handgun from the bag behind her and cocks back on the barrel. It wasn't usually her style to use guns. If she was telling the truth thanks to her husband now she was more of a bow and arrow type of gal but exceptions can be made from time to time and this was one of those times. A handgun that she quickly clasps a silencer to the end of before she exits out of the vehicle silently closing the door behind her with a click and heads up towards the house following behind Oliver a short distance away with her body ducked down into an almost kneeling position. A house that screamed out ordinary. Small interior. Small backyard but not too small. A small porch leading up to the front steps. A house much like their own. They may be rich but that doesn't mean they don't enjoy the simple things. Details they pay no mind to as they sneak around the house staying close to the shadows before they end up towards the back door of the house with luckily no lights on outside. A situation that makes Oliver put down his gun quietly to the ground and take out a lockpick before he quickly gets to work picking the lock while Laurel stays on guard listening and watching for any signs of life. A lock that comes undone within moments before he picks up his gun and quietly opens the door allowing Laurel to go in first with her handgun pointed in front of her.

A house that is so silent. Too silent as they close the door behind them and make their way through the kitchen. Make their way through the living room that is littered with children's toys all across the floor as they make their way towards a staircase right across. A staircase as they near suddenly makes them pause when they finally hear a sound. A sound of a snore. A snore that they follow finding a large pitbull sleeping nearby. A dog they can't help but stare at before suddenly the dog's eyes flutter open as though sensing them. A dog the moment it sees them starts to growl dangerously until before it has a chance to bark alerting the household the sound of a silenced bullet whizzing through the air connecting into the dog's head is silently heard. A bullet that comes from the smoking barrel of Laurel's gun making Oliver look away from the lifeless dog's eyes to look at her with shock and a bit of question in his eyes. Lowering down her firearm glancing at Oliver seeing his gaze upon her shrugging her shoulders Laurel gives him a pointed look.

" What? I'm a cat girl. You know that."

Nodding his head silently after a few moments of silence a small grin comes across Oliver's face making Laurel tilt her head in confusion with a bit of challenge in her eyes.

" You don't have to remind me. I still remember that sexy cat costume you wore one year for Halloween."

Seeing his widening grin rolling her eyes despite the smile that is coming across her face suddenly as she sees the grin across his face vanish making nothing but confusion enter into her mind without having a chance to react suddenly Laurel feels Oliver close the distance between them and spin her around before a silver claw comes down in a slashing motion cutting across through her husband's jacket making him drop down to one knee. Snapping up into a shooting position the moment she sees Turner leaping back to avoid an elbow from Oliver instantly Laurel pulls back on the trigger causing silenced round after round to soar through the air. Round after round to her shock are deflected away with a series of slashes coming from Turner before the moment she hears the clip go dry with a growl she chucks the firearm away and stalks her way towards him. A man that waits for her to close the distance before she quickly has to dodge to her left to avoid a claw slash only to have to do so again to her right. Slashes that thanks to her enhanced speed allows her to avoid every single slash being directed her way as she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver turning towards them with his firearm drawn before he sends a round that connects straight through Turner's right leg making the man drop his guard and hunch over giving her the opportunity to smash her right boot viciously into the assassin's chest sending him back into the darkness. Paying Oliver a quick glance seeing a look in his eyes that tells her all she needs to know stalking through the darkness after Turner instantly Laurel is forced to side step to the side when the assassin leaps towards her with his claws pointed forward. A sidestep she makes him regret when she drives her boot straight into his vulnerable knee making a scream of pain escape his lips before without breaking her stride she grabs a hold of his head and smashes his head vicious into the side of the open doorway making the wall crack as pieces of the wall go flying. An assassin that slumps to the ground at her feet with only one hand on the wall keeping him upright. This outstretched arm that is suddenly grabbed in a vice grip hold before a sickening snap followed by a scream is heard when an elbow lands viciously down into his wrist shattering it instantly. A scream she wouldn't be surprised could be heard by the neighbors but she pays no mind to that as she reaches down and swipes the claws off from his injured hand before quickly doing the same to the other making him snap up to stare at her with nothing but anger in his eyes.

" You little bitch!"

Smiling sweetly down towards him in a sudden move rearing back Laurel smashes her knee right into Turner's face snapping his head back before the moment she sees him breathing heavily from the ground with his face turning crimson from his severely broken nose glancing back towards her husband seeing him rising slowly to his feet instantly Laurel is by his side helping him up with nothing but concern in her eyes. Concern that is seen before it is waived off.

" I'm fine. Besides, didn't you say that you dig scars?"

Rolling her eyes with a hint of amusement entering them from even how serious the situation is he can still find humor in it and make her smile shaking her head reaching down gently Laurel takes the handgun out of Oliver's hand and slowly leads him over towards Turner. An assassin that she doesn't hesitate in delivering a round right between his eyes when he looks back up in their direction before the sound of a door opening coming from the second floor of the house makes them turn to glance at each other before they make their way silently out of the room and back from where they once came. A backdoor the moment they exit out and start to round the house a loud ear piercing scream can be heard from the inside.


	3. The Final Confrontation

Hearing the all too familiar sound of a hiss escaping his lips bringing the watery blood soaked wash towel in her hand to an halt glancing away from the three large gashes staring back at her to look over his shoulder as she sees Oliver's head bowed down with his hands remaining firm against his thighs wrapped up in closed fists discarding the towel down into the pale by her side moving even closer to him making sure to not touch his wounds reaching up gently Laurel wraps her arms around Oliver's waist from behind before she plants a gentle kiss on his exposed right shoulder.

" You know something?"

Lifting his head up to glance over his shoulder seeing the tell tell signs of a grin forming across his wife's face giving her a questionable look within moments Oliver watches a sly grin come across Laurel's face as she turns her head to meet his eye.

" You were right. I do dig scars."

Being met with the same grin just making her's widen even more feeling his hand coming up to wrap around the back of her head and pulling her down without resisting Laurel feels her head pulled down until her lips are met with Oliver's own. A slow gentle kiss that she feels him leaning out of a few moments later before she opens her eyes seeing nothing but amusement in his eyes making her roll her own despite a small smile forming across her face.

" Though I could deal without some in particular. You do realize eventually you will give up the names of all those that had done this to you allowing me to have my revenge."

Looking right into her eyes seeing the serious look radiating from them despite her smile letting out a sigh turning away Oliver looks down towards the mattress that he finds himself sitting down on.

" You're never going to let that go are you?"

Shaking her head slightly returning her head back down to his shoulder turning her head slightly to see his face gently Laurel kisses his exposed shoulder once again as her right hand snakes around to lay on top of his own.

" No not until every last one of them is dead for every scar that is carved into your skin. You are my husband. My soulmate. No matter how hard we try each of us still keep secrets from each other. One day I know we will break through these barriers together revealing these that the other might not understand. Maybe never to understand but know this. I love you. Always have and always will no matter what."

Blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes turning his hand within his slowly Oliver raises up their hands and kisses the back of her hand. A gesture that makes Laurel smile before with one last kiss on his shoulder slowly she pulls back her hand and goes back to work bandaging up his back. A back covered with dry blood. A back that slowly becomes clean as she retrieves the wet towel from her pale and gently starts to rub the dried blood away. A sight that she watches with a hint of satisfaction in her eyes before it slowly disappears whenever her eyes dip back to the three gashes across his back. These three deep slashes across his back starting from his right shoulder going all the way down to his lower back. Fresh wounds that make her stare at the gashes with hatred before she snaps her head away and her eyes land down upon a small keycard resting on top of a table nearby. The key to ending this fight. The key that would bring her one step closer into eliminating the last person before they could return back home. A card that would give her a date with a certain ARGUS leader.

* * *

Silent clangs of her heels walking across a smooth pavement. The sound of a cling from her keys striking one another with every single step that she takes. A low whistle of the wind breezes on by until a jiggle is heard coming from a wind chime hanging nearby. Her safe haven. Her home. Information that nobody knows about. Information that she and she alone holds. No records of her name on the lease. No records of anyone of her name living in the residence. Her dream home that she has kept a secret for so long. A home that she gladly goes to now unlocking a series of locks on the front door. A home that she couldn't wait to get inside and lock herself away from the rest of the world even if it's for a little while.

Everything was turning into a mess. Men and women under her command that couldn't follow the simplest of orders. Her chosen employees that have one simple assignment. To find two beings that are high valued targets. Two unique beings that she has watched over the years. Have watched with nothing but interest achieved so much in such a little period of time. Two heroes that the moment she had seen them stop a classified event from taking place she has wanted to add to her collection of assassins. A goal that has yet to be simple. They had slipped up. Her precious Suicide Squad. A squad that she had hand picked herself with the sole goal of these unique assassins taking on missions others couldn't. A squad that she has watched go from five to none in a year's time. The first had been the deranged clown. A clown that to her shock had been rescued by another clown in a jail breakout. A loss that could be dealt with but the next that had come really hurt. The one out of the bunch that didn't mind taking an order. One that thrived for battle. One that had died during her mission to capture her high value targets with her trusty kitana still in hand. A trend that had followed in the coming months. A clean shot to the chest of another when he had tried to set off explosives to eliminate another target on her hit list. As for the other two? Well her instincts told her that the very ones she has been hunting had been involved. All the facts were there to see. A highly trained sniper that would never reveal his position. Would never miss a single shot found dead in the heart of Hong Kong inside of an apartment with reports of a terrorist shooting that had taken place in a marketplace not too far away from his location a few hours prior. An apartment that when questioned about the tenants reported it was paid with cash by two people that matched her target's description. But the latest information gathered had made her pause. The Bronze Tiger. Whom she considered to be the strongest of her little squad found dead inside of his home. Police reports stated it was an attempted robbery but she knew better. They had targeted him and now she was all alone with nothing but a splitting headache trying to figure out how she would deal with them now.

A thought that is nowhere inside of her mind as she opens up the front door and reapplies every single lock on the front door before slowly she drops down her purse on a table at the door followed by her keys and with a content sigh she makes her way through her home. A home that many would say wasn't anything special but it didn't matter to her. She didn't care for others opinions anyways. Only her own. That is how it's always been and always will be. She didn't get to where she is today by valuing others opinions. This air of arrogance that follows her even now as she walks through the open doorway leading into her living room before the moment she flips on the lightswitch instantly her eyes go wide as saucers and she immediately goes to draw her concealed handgun when she sees another already in the room. Sees Laurel Queen Lance sitting in her favorite chair with her feet resting down on a glass table while she inspects her nails as though not noticing her. A woman that slowly turns to look her way making her eyes go wide as saucers as she keeps her aim true pointing the end of her handgun at the short haired blonde's head.

" Waller."

Keeping an eye on the short haired blonde woman before her glancing around looking for an signs for her accomplice finding him nowhere in sight focusing her full attention back on her while she makes sure to listen for anything unusual slowly Waller cocks back on the barrel.

" How? How do you know of this place?"

Staring back down towards her nails after a few moments of silence glancing up seeing an intense glare across Waller's face sending her a small smirk slowly Laurel leans back in her chair.

" That my little ARGUS nuisance is quite simple. I have to give you credit though. You were a hard woman to find. You covered your tracks well but not good enough."

Not even bothered by how the handgun still remains trained on her with her smirk only widen Laurel leans forward in her chair and clasps her hands together in front of her.

" Before I answer your question, answer this for me. Does the name Cayden James ring any bells?"

Instantly seeing the leader of ARGUS for a split moment give herself away by having her eyes widen for a brief moment before they harden once again Laurel's smirk only widens.

" I thought so. It was a brilliant move on your part. Truly brilliant to keep him on the move never keeping him in one place. He too had been hard to track down but eventually we tracked his little moving cell down in Seattle."

Without looking away from Waller's eyes reaching into her jacket pocket causing the woman to snap upright with an alert expression in a sudden move Laurel pulls out a few small cards from within before she flicks them over making them land at the woman's feet. Cards that are instantly recognized by Waller as she looks down at blood covered identification cards belong to ARGUS personal staring up at her.

" It was so easy gaining his help once we told him what we had planned for you. Within hours we knew everything about you. The little town you came crawling from. Your real name and all your backup aliases you created for yourself. And then we discovered this little place. Your real home. A home passed down to you by your grandmother long ago. Once we had your location well let's just say Mr James outlived his usefulness."

Seeing everything being processed slowly rising up from her seat as she sees Waller taking a step back with her handgun still trained on her unfazed by the action Laurel stretches her arms out over her head.

" But now it's time for this little cat and mouse game of yours to come to an end. Your little gang of misfits are all dead and soon you will join them."

Instantly raising her handgun up slightly to train her sights on the short haired blonde's forehead with the intention of hitting her square between the eyes with a round seeing Laurel unfazed whatsoever as though she shows no fear right when confusion enters into her mind suddenly a hand coming from behind covering her mouth with a white towel causes Waller's eyes to go as wide as saucers. An attacker that she tries to turn towards only to have her handgun drop to the rug when another hand grabs a tight hold of her wrist pressing down hard. This piece of cloth that has a unique smell that starts to make her drowsy. Makes her vision darken as her body starts to go weak before her last image is Laurel stalking her way over with a sinister smile across her face.

* * *

The Queen Mansion. It feels like it has been forever since the last time she has entered this place. A place filled with so many wonderful memories with many more to come over the years. But this didn't matter to her. Not right now anyways and neither did it for her husband that follows behind her while she holds onto his hand as they silently make their way down the second floor of the manson. As they make their way towards a room that they knew Moira Queen had made a small nursery into.

A room with the door wide open. A room they silently enter with their eyes being drawn to a crib at the other end of the room underneath a window that shines moonlight down upon the crib revealing a small figure. A little bundle that makes each of them smile as they slowly make their way across the room before they look down with matching looks. With their eyes filled with unshed tears and watery smiles as they stare down at their son sleeping peacefully in his crib hugging a small stuffed animal to his little chest as he breathes softly. As their baby sleeps peacefully. A sight that each could stare at for hours making Oliver look around the room before he lets go of his wife's hand to go retrieve a chair while Laurel gently reaches inside plucking little Connor in her arms and kisses the top of his head. A mother that is quickly joined by a father as his arms wrap around her from behind and his head rests on her shoulder as they stare down at their child with smiles. A scene that another slowly walks in towards while rubbing their sleepy eyes before they come to a stop at the open doorway with a wide smile when she sees her favorite couple standing at the crib with her nephew right where he should be. A scene that she would walk into a few hours later finding the married couple sitting in a chair with Oliver holding Laurel's waist as she sits in his lap with little Connor being rocked in her arms with smiles all around. With this sense of peace radiating from both of them. A peace that would follow them for the rest of their lives as she would watch this small family grow up. As she would watch her sister in law go on to achieve her goal becoming district attorney. As she would watch her older brother become the mayor of the city with her by his side helping him every step of the way while their mother took care of day to day operations at Queen Consolidated. As little Connor would grow up with a peaceful life never having to worry about any hardships that could be out there waiting for him.


End file.
